Red, White and Azure
by Molly Renata
Summary: A short fic in honor of my favorite... uh... "pairing". Read and review plawks :3


_Author's Notes: This fic was spawned of boredom and a desire to write something involving my favorite... well, I'm not sure 'pairing' is the right term, since it goes all three ways. OT3?_

_Anyway, said ship is Ragna/Nu/Noel. Yes, I know what the implications are. No, I don't care. Please don't pester me about it. Leave the critique for the story itself, not what I'm writing about._

_This fic will likely exhibit some instances of OOCness and stuff that logically shouldn't be happening in this universe. Also, I didn't know what exactly to label it. I'll take suggestions. Oh yeah, and this probably isn't the first time something like this has been done. If you feel ripped off, feel free to complain about it.  
><em>

_Rated M for language and sexual content. No lemons proper, but it's pretty obvious what happened._

_Disclaimer: I do not own BlazBlue, Arc System Works, or any other material involved. If I did, the third game would be out already._

– –

As the sun set on the horizon, Lieutenant Noel Vermillion patrolled the streets of the 13th Hierarchical City; she had been given an order to subdue her superior, Major Jin Kisaragi, and return him to the NOL headquarters as swiftly as possible. She was becoming rather disappointed with the results of her search... the Major was nowhere to be found, and she was starting to wonder if he had left the city.

An irritated sigh escaped the young blonde's lips as she flopped down on a conveniently-placed bench. She turned her emerald-green eyes to the sky, admiring the reds and purples of the sunset; she knew that it was hardly the time for a break, but she just _couldn't go on_.

Pulling off her hat and allowing her surprisingly long hair to fall down her back, she pondered the scenery, trying to think of a poem she could spin up from her situation. Her muse was absent, however, and so she just stared into the darkening sky.

– –

In the basement of the NOL headquarters in Kagutsuchi, hidden from the eyes of the commoners, there was a massive, sealed gate. What exactly it hid was a mystery to all but the observers; within the gate lay an entrance to the Boundary, the empty space beyond the living world that connected all the timelines.

However, it also contained something else... as the machinery surrounding the odd structure whirred to life, the seal broke, and the gate slowly opened. From the glowing-hot contents of the cauldron within emerged a pale-skinned girl, dressed in a skin-tight jumpsuit and a long, flowing cape adorned with blood-red talismans.

She stepped forward, viewing the world through only one scarlet-colored eye; the other was hidden behind an eyepatch, one which contained an imitation of the Boundary's greatest power.

"...Loading... loading... loading..."

Her voice was mechanical, devoid of emotion. Behind her, a gigantic sword appeared from seemingly nowhere, digging into the steel floor of the room.

"...Loading complete. Analyzing... target absent. Activating Nox Nyctores..."

The sword fell apart, reassembling on the girl's body as a suit of battle armor; eight disembodied blades floated behind her, and her legs were encased in metallic shells. A two-horned visor with a single, glowing lens covered her face, concealing both her visible eye and the Azure Grimoire... her gloves were clawed and had blades attached to them.

She prepared to leave the room, a single thought on her mind.

"_Ragna..."_

– –

If one were to list the world's most notorious criminals, one in particular would stand at the top of the list. The man with the highest bounty ever placed upon a single person's head, the rogue known as the Grim Reaper, Ragna the Bloodedge.

He was a person possessed of strength and determination beyond that of most humans. His sole intent was to eradicate the NOL, the organization that had ruined his life from the time he was a child. For the most part, he had succeeded in accomplishing this goal... no matter how they tried, no one was able to subdue him.

His visage was unmistakable; a black shirt and hakama mixed with a crimson jacket, spiked and unkempt white hair, and heterochromia, his left eye green and his right eye red. His right arm was artificial, having been replaced by the Azure Grimoire... he normally wore gloves over both hands, and this, combined with his jacket, prevented most from discerning that fact.

He was in the 13th Hierarchical City for one reason: to demolish the NOL branch that ruled over it.

As he walked through the city's streets, a girl sitting on a bench caught his attention. He stopped, turning to face her.

She looked so much like Saya. And yet, it was clear that she wasn't... _something_ about her was different, and he couldn't figure it out.

"...Huh?"

– –

It had taken quite some time to escape the chains of the NOL headquarters' basement, and now the Murakumo unit was struggling to keep herself concealed... her mission was a waste if she was caught, and considering how many people worked at the NOL, hiding was difficult at best.

A voice appeared in her head, confusing her; she hid behind a stairwell, thinking of how to respond.

"...Hey, you! You're the 13th Prime Field Device, right? I got something for you. It'll help you get out of there... but once you're out, I'm gonna have to ask something in return, okay?"

She blinked, speaking slowly and in a hushed voice. "Who is this?"

"Kokonoe, of Sector Seven. The details can wait... for now, take this and get your ass outta there."

"Okay..." The Murakumo nodded, preparing herself for whatever the person that contacted her had in mind. A small object appeared from nowhere, attaching itself to her back; she realized that she could no longer see her body.

It was a cloaking device of some sort... unfortunately, it apparently had the side effect of concealing the user from themselves as well. She accepted the gesture, however, and quickly fled the building.

– –

"Ragna the Bloodedge, I'm placing you under arrest!"

In a manner of seconds, the blonde-haired girl that Ragna was distracted by had drawn a set of large handguns and aimed them at him. He backed slowly away, then stopped himself.

_Wait. What am I thinking? I wouldn't even break a sweat fighting her off._

He unlatched the large, hinged sword hanging from his back. Shoving the thoughts of his sister aside, he prepared to strike.

Both were stopped dead in their tracks when a blade shot between them, disappearing into a dimensional hole a few seconds later. The two glanced toward the source of the blade, one confused, the other angry.

"The hell was that for?" Ragna demanded, seeing the armored girl that had summoned the distraction. "And why are you out here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at the cauldron?"

"It's Ragna!" The girl flung herself forward, causing the Bloodedge to turn and run. She caught up to him, however, and soon enough, he was caught in her embrace.

Noel stared in amazed curiosity, wondering what exactly this girl was and why she was so attached to Ragna. She had completely forgotten about her intended goal of arresting him.

"Get off of me, Nu!" Ragna roughly shoved his assailant off, ignoring her protests. "And answer my question, dammit! Why are you here?"

"Nu was bored and lonely!" Nu responded. "Nu wanted to see Ragna so badly... but that place is full of weird people and Nu was locked in the basement!" She turned her attention to Noel. "Oh! Who's this girl? She's the same as Nu!"

"The same as..." Noel blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, Nu almost forgot!" Nu fidgeted for a moment, then withdrew a set of syringes from a tear in space. "Kokonoe told Nu to give this to Ragna and..." She paused, tilting her head at Noel. "...that blonde girl!"

"Kokonoe?" Ragna stepped back. "...What the hell does she want this time?"

"Nu already injected herself," Nu said. "Nu doesn't know what Kokonoe put in these, but it can't hurt, right?"

Noel shivered, backing away slowly. "D-don't..."

"Too late!" Nu surrounded Noel with swords, keeping her from moving; the blonde struggled for a moment, but soon gave up when the odd serum was injected into her. She watched the swords disappear, utterly confused.

"And now it's Ragna's turn!" Before the Bloodedge could protest, Nu had moved behind him and injected the serum. He glared at her, clearly displeased with this action.

His rage settled rather quickly, replaced by a feeling of discomfort. "...Uh, what's going on?"

"Huh?" Noel blinked, turning a deep shade of red. "Um... R-Ragna...?"

"...Is it just me, or..." Before Ragna could finish his sentence, Noel had pushed him to the ground, kissing him ferociously; he didn't resist, instead returning the gesture. He still had no idea what was going on, but for some reason, her action was a lot more enticing than it should have been.

Nu deactivated her Nox Nyctores, setting it aside. She watched the two with amused interest, wishing she could join in.

Sure enough, Noel lifted herself off of Ragna and smiled cutely at Nu. "So, who goes first?"

"You!" Nu exclaimed in response before looking down. "...Um, what's your name, anyway?"

"I'm Noel," the blonde replied. "Your name is... Nu, right? I hope it doesn't bother you too much that I'm a girl..."

"Of course not," Nu said. "Nu doesn't mind girls liking girls! Nu was more worried that Noel wouldn't want to... you look really shy..."

Noel shrugged. "I think it might be that drug, but I don't feel ashamed at all..."

Nu responded by tackling Noel down, kissing her voraciously; the two landed on top of Ragna, causing him much less harm than such an impact would to a normal human. He stared in shock at the scene, more than a little turned on by it.

"...Hey, you two!" he called out. "Maybe we should take it somewhere a bit more... private. We're still in the streets, y'know... we can't just be screwing right in front of God and everyone!"

As soon as this exclamation had left his mouth, a bizarre sinking sensation filled all three of them; they came upon the realization that they had been transported to a bedroom.

"Well... that works," Ragna muttered.

"Ragna!" Nu gently pushed Noel aside, climbing on top of the white-haired man. "Can Nu kiss Ragna, too?"

She received her answer in the form of her request; he had reversed their positions, pinning her against the bed and kissing her. They remained in this position for some time before a frustrated moan distracted both of them.

"Um... can we get started?" Noel asked. "This is really uncomfortable..."

"Okay, then!" Nu nodded brightly. "Nu will go first!"

Ragna grinned. "Heh, as long as I can watch."

– –

It was well past midnight when they finished... arranged in a haphazard pile on the bed, the three lovers were surprised by their own stamina. Nu was the first to catch her breath, and as she lifted her head, she giggled loudly.

"That was a whole lot of fun!"

Ragna nodded his agreement. "...I'm gonna ask her for a year's supply of that shit."

"Mm..." Noel hummed contentedly, pulling herself into a sitting position. "I don't care if I get expelled from the NOL for having sex with a wanted criminal while on duty... I'd do it all over again..."

"Nu learned a _lot_ from being with Noel," Nu said. "Did Noel learn too?"

"...Well, I know how to please a girl in bed now," Noel replied, giggling. "I'm not sure if that information will help me in the long run, but... maybe I can try it out on myself?"

"It'll help in the long run," Ragna said. "After all, I don't plan on dumping you two anytime soon, and I can tell you're thinking the same thing about each other."

Nu nuzzled Ragna cheerfully. "Yep!"

"It looks like I'm stuck with you two..." Noel smiled, snuggling up to them. "...Ahh, I'm exhausted..."

"Me too," Ragna agreed. "It was worth it, though... g'night."

"...Let's do this again tomorrow," Nu suggested. "Right now, though... Nu is too tired to move..."

– –

A broad grin crossed the feline scientist's face as she observed the scene before her; she turned to her rather unlikely partner, a young-looking vampire with long blonde hair tied into pigtails.

"Well, the operation was a success. I got it _all_ on camera."

"...I must say, you do know how to entertain. This was well worth my time, Kokonoe."

The catgirl shrugged. "What can you say, I've had experience. But... I didn't expect you to help me out, Rachel."

"It involved convincing Ragna to copulate with two clones of his sister," the vampire said. "If nothing else, the idea was very amusing."

"To be totally honest, I thought you'd be jealous. You really seem to like him."

"...I suppose your statement is not incorrect. However, I consider it unlikely that he would ever see me as anything more than a nuisance. Therefore, this is a delightful alternative."

"And what about hooking the clones up, eh?"

"That... was purely accidental."

The scientist turned to the screen. "Well, they _do_ make a pretty cute couple. Even if they're both... hey, what can you say, some people are into that. And at least this way, they won't fight over him."

"Rather, when he is away, they will likely relieve their sexual frustration on one another. Hm... it is a wonderful compromise. I cannot complain about the results."

"Now, about Hakumen..."

"...I am _not_ planning to move him to this laboratory against his will. If you wish to modify him, you will have to capture him yourself."

"Damn... well, it couldn't hurt to try, I guess."

– –

_Author's Notes: I should probably mention now that I am very highly anti-Ragna/Rachel. However, that does **not** mean I will deny how strongly it is implied in the game itself. It just means I will avoid any and all fan material pairing the two._

_If you want me to continue this crap, I'll see what I can whip up. But if I don't get any requests for more, this'll probably stay a oneshot. I don't really know where to go with it... who knows if that'll change in the future, but eh. I'd rather know first if I screwed up miserably with writing it._

_Until next time, toodles._


End file.
